


Have a Holly, Gloomy Christmas

by RileyC



Category: Medium
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teensy Christmas ficlet with Allison writing Xmas cards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Holly, Gloomy Christmas

_…so now Bridget’s only wearing her Bat Girl costume on the weekends, and please don’t let Janine take that spring break trip to Cancun because her hotel’s going to get slammed by a tropical storm, and wait until I tell you what Joe and I are doing for New Year’s Eve…_

Allison Dubois shook her and heaved another sigh as she read back through the letter she’d written inside the Christmas card to Cousin Paula, and set in the pile with all the other cards where, amid catching everyone up on the adventure of the family Dubois, she had also slipped in dire warnings of disasters to come, like a spirit from _A Christmas Carol._ Because didn’t that just make for an extra special merry Christmas, knowing Uncle Mike was going to have a heart attack, and little Kimmie Ann’s appendix would burst, and Cousin Ruth’s plane would crash?

Who said she wasn’t the life of the party?

***  
Starting to open the fridge to put the milk away, Joe Dubois paused to pick up the torn half of a Christmas card on the floor. He went to throw it in with the rest of the trash, but then paused again, staring in bemusement at all the other torn apart cards and envelopes jammed in there.

“Allison,” he turned to look at her, unloading shopping back at the kitchen table.

“Don’t ask,” she told him, coming over to put a brand new box of cards in his hand, “but you do them from now on, okay?”

He looked at her, looked at the cards, looked at the trash, thinking maybe he was getting a teeny tiny psychic impression of his own. “Okay.”


End file.
